justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may add your signature to your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3.' That's what the Just Cause 3 article is for. See Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 1 and Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 2 for any older wishes. It is this wikis policy to split/archive very long pages. For more info, see the talk page. The list Dylan639's ideas *Like in Battlefield 4, the world/buildings should be destructable. Flying a plane into the capitol and watching the skyscraper fall would be fun or rigging a bridge with explosives so when the military are on it it explodes and falls. They should respawn, it wouldn't be fun to have a completely demolished country. *The use of jetfighters. If the player manages to persist a level 5 heat, the military should use jetfighters. Maybe something like the Si-47 Leopard but with more powerful rockets. *Destoying a military base/port will lower military presence. Taaking down a Communications Outpost will increase the time it takes for the military to react. Taking down a Weapons Supply Depot will lower the chance of a soldier getting a good gun. *Higher military spawn rates. The military are weak, come on, there needs to be more of them with better guns. *Higher faction spawn rates. They want to cause chaos and topple the regime and where are they? They need to spawn more often. *Like in Just Cause their should be full on wars. Those are fun. I get bored destroying a town and their is no war. This links back to the two previous requests. *Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane should get in on some of the action. In Just Cause they were always hiding in Tom Sheldon's RV. In Just Cause 2 the only time I saw Tom Sheldon fight was in the end of the mission, 'The White TIger' and crashing a helicopter into Alexander Mirkov. *No police, I like having military only. *Submarines. Their should be submarines. *Aircraft carrier. An aircraft carrier would be fun to have a shoot out on, then sink it. *Wider variety of aircraft and boats. Land vehicles have the most variety as of Just Cause 2. ~ Dylan 639. ---- Walale12's deas *Military aeroplanes (and maybe some helicopters) should have flares so that it's easier (and looks cooler) to evade SAMs (and other guided missiles) *Rockets on aircraft should have lock-on capabilities (although it should be possible to dumb-fire them as well) *Taking out military installations should have effects on the local area (for example, taking out a communication station should increase military response times, taking out airports/ports/regular bases should reduce the intensity of air/sea/land patrols respectively, and increase response times for their different vehicles. *Fighter jets and helicopters just patrolling the area, looking for trouble. *Once a base has been taken over, its vehicles become available to your faction, and it becomes a faction base, you can repair the SAMs so that they take down enemy aircraft *You can call for faction back-up if you have at least one communications base and one air/sea/land base, more comms stations would mean faster responses, more bases would mean more backup (if you are on the sea, you need at least one sea/air base, if you are on land, you need one air/land base). Also, the contents of the bases you own should affect the backup, for example, if you have a base with heavy helicopters, they will come and back you up, if it only has light helicopters, there will be no heavy helicopters. *Weapon attachments, for example, silencers. *An unlockable ability to call in heavy bomber support (or even a kill sat ) *Radio chatter in aircraft (both civil and military) *Proper markings on airport runways *Some sort of massive laser weapon *Actual tanks *Concorde (Faster than civil jets and some military ones, but not all of them). *A HUD to appear in jets that is similar to JC2MP's /jethud command *An AC-130 (Or something of that (overkill) nature) *A handheld version of the EMP from Hantu Island, that works against all vehicles *Harriers with ACTUAL V/STOL CAPABILITIES. *A properly programmed First-Person view mode. *Upgradeable grappler *When you complete the game, the Black Market should have every vehicle you've ever driven, and it should be free. *The ability to take down something like the Mile High Club (It would respawn) *Separate models for Pilots, Sailors and Soldiers *Huge (drivable) watercraft, including a submarine like the U-1, that is capable of going under water, and has a tonne of SAMs on it.. *Something like the Antonov An-225 Mriya *The ability to customise ANY vehicle, including upgrading teh engines to be faster and more powerful adding weapons (limited to two types) plus an auto-targeting roof mounted SAM, via the black market. *The ability to set up a Home Base in each area, sort of like the strongholds we currently have but more customisable, and any and all vehicles that have been customised should be obtainable, free of charge, from these bases. *Stealth-oriented missions, and the ability to be stealthy in regular gameplay, especially when taking over bases (i.e. silently eliminating guards, planting triggered explosives on destructibles, and obtaining resource items, then detonating the bombs when you have left the base). *A dedicated key for toggling the landing gear. I'm not creative enough to think of a signature :( 20:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- ERBofSmoshery's ideas *Instead of taking over a base and it becoming yours, you should have your own big base at the start. The more things you destroy in military bases or the more chaos you cause, the more stuff (defence, vehicles, buildings etc.) you can put in your base, then you also expand it more *Be able to call in support from your men, you can choose what you want to send in. The higher the heat, the more things you can send in (more powerful vehicles, more planes etc.) there is a limit on how many times you can do it in a day though *Be able to build your own weapons or vehicles out of spare parts (Eg. Turn the bullets from a minigun into lasers, so it's a minigun that shoots lasers, or have a plane with something on the bottom so you can land and drive on sea) *Talking to people *Jobs that Rico can sign up and get paid for. People are scattered around the island, and if rico talks to them and asks for a paid job, he gets it *Destroy buildings and the Mile High Club *Go into buildings *Brave civilians that fight instead of running away *Prisons that you get put in and can break out of *Robbing buildings and people *More variety of weapons (bows and arrows, knives etc.) *Stealthy close-up kills *Animals *Being able to get in vehicles without hijacking (Eg. Get a plane ride to a location, and have an inside view of the plane, walk around in the plane) *Add buyable Wingsuit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wingsuit_flying . *Add parkour movement and climbing like in the Assassin's Creed. ---- Dark-X's ideas *Add ability to & and possibly parkour, like Prince of Persia & Assasin's Creed serieses. Parkour might be useless depending on the environment. Grappling hook might suffice. *Put an indiactor when trying to takeover a base or a viliage that will indiacte what's left to be completed. No more stuck at 95% not knowing what am I missing. Either point's on map or an arrow pointing to objects or a list of objectives to fulfill. *Fucous more on the atmosphere. The graphics are top-notch. FarCry-like & so are the physics, but the atmosphere is rather blank & dull. Maybe it's the cliche characters & plot or the acting. I can't put my finger on it, but the game feels like an arcade game. *The driving is tough a bit. The cars are hyper-responsive. Tweak it please. ---- More ideas by User:GMRE We can already save the game anywhere, but I think that's inconvenient that we can't continue playing from that exact location. It would be awesome, if we could only save the game at either a safehouse (a few should be provided by the Agency and maybe the factions), or a faction Stronghold, or outside of settlement limits. The idea is that it should not be possible to save in a Military base, or on a road and also not while there's Heat. Think of it like this: What happens to Rico when you save? Does he magically teleport to a faction stronghold, like in JC2, or does he sleep/rest during this time? And if he does, how? When saving outside of a settlement (in a forest, or at a beach, or something), Rico should set up a small camp site. There should be a small skipable cut-scene, where Rico sits and unpacks his little backbag and sets up a small tent. During the cut-scene that camera would slowly zoom away from him and start showing the surrounding area, eventually at treetop altitude. And then it would fade to black. Then when reloading that saved game, there should be a similar skipable cut-scene where the camera rotates a little and zooms into Ricos camp. During this time Rico would be packing up his stuff and everything would be packed up by the time the camera gets to its default location. There would be no fade to black, instead the player would gain control completely smoothly. GMRE (talk) 14:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) And here's another one to blow your mind: Hidden supply depots! Imagine this: There would be at least 5 very well hidden bunkers in the jungle covered hills; in the desert and in the snowy mountains. They would all look like doors that lead into a mountain. Sort of like a concrete door frame and a steel door. There would be a small dirt road leading to the door from the nearest public road, or military base, but even the road would be difficult to spot, unless you happen to drive off road at just the right spot. Above the door would be a sign like "Secret supply depot #12". The numbers above the doors would be bigger than the actual number of hidden depots, to make the players search the jungles. :D There would be no soldiers to guard the entrance, but there would be 2 Sentry guns at the door. I guess the door should be hackable. Anyway, behind the door should be a tunnel with no lamps. In fact it would be a small maze/labyrinth in complete darkness! And there would be sentry guns behind corners at strategic points! There would be so many of them that there would be no way to listen to them and shoot at the right place, because you'd constantly hear at least 3 of them beeping. And you can't throw Grenades either, because the the walls would have lots of pointless corners in them to bounce the grenades back and to confuse anyone who's trying to make a map. The territories that would be unlocked later in the game storyline would have increasingly complex labyrinths, where some would be partly flooded, so you'd have to dive through some tunnel sections and hope you don't drown before you find your way and some would have 3 floors to complicate it even further. But if by some miracle you'd eventually make it to the end, there would be a room with proper lights at the end. Its door would of course also have to be hacked. The room would contain several Medicine Cabinets (like you'd have a need for several); tables; chairs; various boxes; a pile of about 50 Resource items; a light switch for the labyrinth and one unique collectable item. These unique items would only be located inside these hidden depots and collecting them would each give you [finger to the corner of the mouth while the camera zooms in] one million dollars(!) and an achievement like "The dark is afraid of ME!" and "Master of the elements" and such. Think 100% completion will be a walk in the park? Think again! Hahahaha! :D GMRE (talk) 20:32, May 3, 2014 (UTC) A difficult large vehicle mission. Remember the truck missions Test of Loyalty and Checking the Menu? What if in Just Cause 3 we'd have to use a truck to steal a large trailer of sorts? GMRE (talk) 17:39, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Unique locations that make sense. Just Cause 2 has all sorts of unique locations, like factories, tourist resorts, electrical power stations, but they're all incorrectly marked as villages on the Map. And none of them are complete. It would be SO easy to improve any of them to something that would actually look right. *For example, if there's a tourist resort, there would absolutely have to be some kind of a service buildings(s) for the storage of things and for the resort workers. And what kind of a resort has no vehicles? What if someone gets sick? They'd be stranded? Obviously there would have to be vehicles. *And what kind of a factory has no workers and no trucks/tractors? The civilian industrial locations should have large amounts of stuff at them and lots of workers. Unless the factory is next to a town or village, there would have to be a whole parking lot full of cars, or at least a bus, in addition to the truck(s) that would transport the products. A game like this shouldn't compromise a massive map to have extra accurate settlements, but these are simple things. There's lots of generic objects throughout the Settlements in Panau that could be used to greatly improve this kind of places. GMRE (talk) 16:48, July 1, 2014 (UTC) More secret weapons *Just Cause has the Machete, which is unfortunately unobtainable. *Just Cause 2 has the Happy Bubble Blaster, which is usable and actually fires actual bubbles. I wish there will be more of these. GMRE (talk) 14:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ideas by User:Mauritsio Previous ideas: Archive 1, Archive 2 *A flamethrower as a weapon! Wouldn't it be fun to see enemies burn to a crisp? *Custom weapons and enemies, made by JC3 players through a special in-game editor. These can be uploaded to an online workshop and shared with the rest of the world. *A secret military base somewhere in or near an active volcano. *One or more stand-alone melee weapons (knife, chainsaw, hell, even a baseball bat will do). ---- Ideas by User:SniperKing1 *A black market vehicle which has a satellite dish on that can jam transmissions at a military base for five minutes to stop reinforcements being called in. *The ability to upgrade vehicles (for example, having the Quapaw with suction-mode lifting grabs that can lift weights in excess of what the grappling hook can). *Having a submarine with very powerful spotlights for scouting the ocean. *Change it so vehicles don't catch fire if upside-down for too long. *Make bullet damage realistic. It's easy to shoot down a helicopter with a submachine gun but it's not really doing much work to achieve this. *Make the game more realistic so the police aren't immediately alerted when u fire a gun or explode something. *Being able to have a separate viewing screen / rangefinder for car guns. The black market car you could have a 360° gun on but u had to turn the camera round and this wouldn't work well when driving. *It would be good to have oil slick dispensers in cars to make military vehicles spin out of control, have hydrofoil upgrades on cars so u can take it on the surface of the water, and having really thick smoke grenades to lose heat. *Being allowed to control aircraft more. Such as deploying / closing the undercarriage, turning the wing lights on and off, and adjusting flaps / trim. *It would be good to have a hoverjet similar to in Thunderbirds 2004. ---- Ideas by User:Mastercrafter76 *Buildable vehicles.I t would cost in game money but these vehicles like a battleship could have mounted guns,auto cannons, and Flak Cannon *Buildable bases pretty much the same as buildable Vehicles but these bases would cost more but you could have radars AA guns Turrets and station cars to patrol there *Radars we all remember the communication outposts right well instead of just taking them over and never using them again how about they become useful and show you what type of settlement something is instead of charging head in *Bombers: Something like the B2 or more ground attack focused vehicles in general in Just cause 2 it seemed the only viable option for destroying stuff on the ground was helicopter *Gunships: Now there is already a mod for this in JC2 but in JC3 it would be sweet to fly above a military base with your friends and rack up kills in your AC-130 *More Air Traffic: I know there is a mod for it but i want to see more fighters gaurding cargo planes instead of cargo planes flying alone over the desert just waiting to be shot at *Fighters: Specifically Jets with lock-on missles and slower canons *The Ability to call for backup: In JC2 your allies from the factions didnt really show half the time you were fifghting the military and i died so many times because i didnt have backup *Transport Helis: like BF4'S transport helis you can stay on the minigun and tell your pilot where to go to cause major chaos ---- Ideas by *There should be more easter egg vehicles like Thunderbird 2 or herbie just to name a couple and you should be aloud to save them like in Saints Row so that they are available later for you to get out. *Unique vehicles like the Thunderbirds machines, Herbie and others that would be easter eggs and you can save them so you can get them later. *It would be good to have a hoverjet similar to in Thunderbirds 2004 and the ability to save vehicles like in Saints Row: IV. Multiplayer option. ---- Ideas by Thevaultboy 51 Aircraft *I would like to see every JC2 plane present in JC3 plus new ones. *The Pell Silverbolt should come in multiple colors and should have an armed varient. *The Bering I-86DP should have a cargo bay and working cargo door to transport vehicles. And should be obtainable even after completion. *The Si-47 Leopard should have VTOL capabilities *The Aeroliner 474 should have multiple airline liveries *The Peek Airhawk 225 should have a smoke machine *The G-9 eclipse should be easier to manuver on the ground *All aircraft should be faster( if feasible with game hardware) *All aircraft need thrust reversers or revers prop(Air hawk) *Instead of exploding on impact wings tails landing gear and fuselage should be able to break apart. *Aircraft should glide when engine is off *Enemy airplanes should be sent at high heat levels *A sea plane or flying boat should be added *A WWII fighter should be added *A wide body airliner should be added *A bomber should be added *More prop planes should be added *Airplanes should be customizable to a degree *There should be hangers to save planes like in GTA Land vehicles *More land vehicles should be added *18 wheelers should be added *Muscle cars should be added *Tracked tanks should be added *Paloma Renigade, and other agency cars should have unarmed civilian versions that come in multiple colors *Cars should be customizable *Vehicles like the Dinggong should spawn in the city *There should be a garage to save cars in like in GTA Helicopters *More helicopters should be added to the game. *There should be a heavy lift chopper like a sky crane added *A tilt rotor should be added *Civilians should fly helicopters. *Helicoptors should be customizable to a degree *There should be helipads to save helicopters like in GTA Boats *More boats should be added *Large ships like the container ships should be drivable *Submarines as well as underwater scenery should be added *More military boats should be added *Boats should be customizable *Ther should be a dock to save boats like in GTA Weapons *More weapons should be added *Weapons should be customizable *There should be stores that sell weapons and ammo *Different types ammos and explosives should be available *Ray gun should be added World *Buildings should have interiors *Rico should get to interact with different buisnesses and shop at stores *Biomes should be more advanced and should feature different plants and animals along with weather *Buildings should be damagable *More biomes would be nice *More cities would be nice *Planes and choppers should takeoff AND land at airports Gameplay *First person mode should be added *On and offline multiplayer should be added *Missions should be replayable *Stealth gameplay, mechanics and missions should be added along with stealth attack Enemies *More enemies should be added *Ninjas should appear outside of missions *Enemy AI should be smarter and should use tankks, flak cannons and AA guns against the player Rico *Rico should be able to do a wider variety of attacks, hijacks and stunts *Rico should also be able to disguise himself in order to sneak into bases. ---- Trains by *Trains should be added. *Trains should drive around on tracks that would cover large amounts of the map. *Trains should be derailable. *There should be railroad crossings to have fun with. *The trains should be drivable. ---- Ideas by Aircraft *It would be awesome if there would be a f18 super hornet and I think everyone would love to see that *There should a plane which can go faster then the speed of sound and the rockets could wipe out a football/soccer pitch *You should keep planes from Just Cause 2 bit there should be some new ones *You should have passenger planes like a airbus a880 and very long planes but still keep the Boeing 747 and have double decker planes *People should be boarding the planes and there should be pilots flying the planes but you can still hijack planes *You should have a very big collections of Bering planes *A World War 1&2 planes should be added to the game *If your in the air and you have a very high heat level fighter jets should come to shoot you down *When in high heat level military helicopters should have people to try and kill you *The police or military cars should use tear gas *Helicopters you need helicopters Land Vehicles *Tanks TANKS Tanks!!!!!!! *Really fast cars *Really fast motorbikes *Police cars *3 Wheeler cars *18 Wheeler trucks *Car shops *Garages all over the city *Underground public garages *Massive public garages Trains *Bullet trains *Freight trains *You can hijack trains and drive them *You can de-rail trains *Railway crossing just like the ones of GTA 5 Roads *Drive on the left side of the road *Overpasses over streets/roads *Bridges loads of bridges *Roads which can have a maximum of 4 lanes each *Need a lot of highways Subway *Have an awesome subway system and subway trains can go on/over streets/roads Random *Can go in building *Buildings or bridges can be damageable and it would be fun if you could fly a plane into a building and the build would collapse *Cars can drive into buildings *There should be a lot of kiosks *There should be moving home agency's that you can by houses of on offline mode and online mode *There should be a lot of skyscrapers like New York City *There should be a place like Beverly Hills but 10x better *There should be volcanoes that can erupt randomly on online and offline mode and there should be floods earthquakes and tsunamis which can happen randomly on offline and online mode *Rico or a new character should have a phone where you can go on the internet and go on stuff where you can watch videos *There should be a 7/11 version on Just Cause 3 Language *The language should be Tamil and Hindi mixed together ---- Ideas by I would like to see Rico Rodriguez's character be the same and more so developed and maintained throughout the game. 1. Location. I would like to see a big island situated somewhere in Europe, where there are proper, destructable buildings and roads, as well as people like in GTA, who will try to stop you from hijacking their vehicle. The city should be big and bulky, with main streets and side roads, like Los Santos and Liberty City in GTA 5 and GTA 4. There should be a chance for Rico to enter shops, to spend money on clothing, cars and various sorts, despite the black market. 2. Transport. Despite being a big fan of Just Cause 2, it is poor in transportation terms. Just Cause 3 should have running bus pes in the cities, that you can enter and exit with a fee. You can hijack it and pretend to be an actual bus driver. Cars like the Sakura's and Chevalier's should have a successor to ones in JC2. For example, the Sakura Aquilla Metro ST should have a cool successor, with a more eco-friendly engine, but produces more power. Taxis should have a fare and should be able to hijack to your use, for transporting people. Trains and subways should be present as well as the government not trying to kill you at airports which should be civilian friendly, even to Rico if he doesn't shoot. 3. Characters. Ignoring Maria Kane's 'chain of command' Tom Sheldon and Kane should end up in a situation where they can be used. I like Rico for his signature grappling hook and endless parachutes, but being Kane and Sheldon would be great. I've noticed a change of voice actors between JC1 and 2. Keep JC2's Rico voice actor. I like his voice, but make him speak strongly and boldly. 4. The Little Bits That Make The Game A Little Bit Better. For some reason, the safehouse in JC1 was discontinued. I would like to see it return, and have alot more side missions. ---- Ideas by #The country should be located in Africa or in the Middle East. #All vehicles from Just cause 2 + new boats, airplanes etc. #I wanna especially see cruising ships and huge yachts and from military planes the fictional version of b-2 and f-117. #The country should have totalitarian regime which protagonist must overthrow. #I want Rico to be Protagonist. #I want country to be fictional, like San Esperito and Panau. #I want very high graphics. #I want the game can be played on Windows 8 . #I want many missions. #I want the boats make waves when they go on the water,not some smoke (like in Just cause 2). #Add trains and Rico should drive them. Add also big cruising ships and tankers,so he can drive them. ---- Ideas by: Anonymous #Various, interactive wildlife, all realistically designed with detailed animations and HD textures. Predators eat their prey and also attack the player, NPCs, and vehicles. Land animals, freshwater, and saltwater (sharks and whales). #More detailed game world. Detailed building interiors, more NPC activity (people going to work, etc.). #Trains and subways, with stations and detailed interiors. #NPC piloted planes also land. #The game world should be based on a real country, to make it more realistic and familiar. #More melee weapons, explosives, and equipment. #More vehicle variety. Hang gliders, submersibles, etc. Also, more realistic vehicle designs, and more realistic damage effects (deformation, dents, broken parts, falling parts, such as plane wings and helicopter rotors). #Slow motion. #More realistic and detailed weapons. #Next-gen quality: Dynamic, real-time physics (including ragdoll, water, and aerodynamics or aircraft), and modern, nearly photorealistic graphics. #More missions (at least 20+), side missions (50+), side activites (jobs, etc.), etc. #Destructible buildings (crash a plane into a skyscraper and...!) #Discount on price when you already own Just Cause *2*, or even better, FREE for a limited time (at least 1 week is good when you own Just Cause 2)! ---- Ideas by: "I have a mac" *'Make the game on different platforms'(I know it probably won't happen) *Along with the submarine ideas above, make a few underwater bases to explore *I agree with the customizable weapons/vehicles *'MULTIPLAYER that comes WITH THE GAME' *Buildings you can enter *Buildings you can destroy *Cause chaos by crashing cars into other cars rather than having to destroy "things marked by the white star" *Interiors of vehicles *Slow motion button *When the game is complete, you unlock EVERYTHING in the game in the black market for free WITHOUT the cutscene *Customizable character and parachute *Upgrade the grappling hook *Able to use weapons during freefall *Able to use weapons while driving land/sea vehicles *Paid black market extraction to anywhere rather than just settlements and bases *More easter eggs (some ideas below) #MASSIVE ROCKET LAUNCHER OF DEATH (end game thing) #Pop gun that does substantial damage (make ammo limited) #Weird Pogo-stick like vehicle #Hairdryer that pings things into space #Developer HQ *Helicopters don't work at a certain altitude *A ROCKET TO THE MOOOOOOON *Nuclear plant(s) to destroy ---- Ideas by: GeneralJustin1011 * Destructable buildings, roads, and many other more that can respawn. * Hacking of electronics, much like Watch Dogs. * The wanted system should have Police, SWAT, and then finally military, unless taking place in a country in Africa (no racism, because some african nations don't have SWAT or Police, but military instead.) * Deploying of drones and robots as self-destruct or for espionage purposes. * Stealth system like Assasin's Creed, like suspicious or aware of that your a criminal. * Clothing system. Choose from tuxedo to battle armor. * More protagnists to control, like GTA 5, Switch from Tom Sheldon to Rico Rodriguez. * Focus system, like making chaos or killing criminals will make you have slowmotion.. * More vehicles, like B-2-like airplane, Bugatti inspired car, trains, etc. * Cheats that are debug.. like spawning cars, spawning nukes, etc. * NPC activities, like going to work, doing criminal offences, etc. * Better graphics and physics, like more realistic ragdoll, shader system, etc, * Better factions, you must choose wisely, because, some factions are hostile to each other.. * Custom radio that will play the mp3 files you placed in the folder to play it ingame. * An prototype exo-skeleton armor, that can fly and shoot lasers.. much like iron man but less op. * Real estate system, purchase house to change clothes, store cars and helicopters, etc. * Enter buildings to shop, heist, or kill others for fun! * Be a business entrepreneur, purchase office buildings, docks, etc. * Melee weapons, Killing a guy with a grappling sucks. We should make baseball bat, baton, chainsaw, etc. * Complicated gun choosing, like choosing SCAR, AK-47 or M4A1 Carbine as Assault Rifle, and SPAS-12, Remington 870 or AA-12 as shotgun. * Hire some Agency members to help you through the way not only for missions, but also for freeplay. * Decision making in the story, that will choose your fate in the ending, Will you cause more chaos for that nation? or will you bring peace and order in that nation? * First Person.. and Oculus Rift support. 1st person + Oculus Rift = EPICNESS!!!! * More easter eggs!! Like the Developers in the game.. and an epic face tattoo. lol ---- MOAR IDEAS BY Tf2fanboy Tf2fanboy (talk) 21:21, November 23, 2014 (UTC) *More things to blow up *Vechicles can have bombs planted in them *Have an navy in the game to destroy *have enemy countries helping the dictator *better crash physics *Briges are distructable *Destruction like in red facton gurrlia *People on buses not just empty buses driving around *first person mode *AMERICA F**K YEAH easter egg *melee weapons *weapon mods *black market dealers around the country *heist *Ecomany *random events *Animals *hidden stunt jumps that you get rewarded for when you find a certain number of *Burning things *radio *Food and vendors rico can buy stuff from *Over powered hidden weapons *Funny cheats or events *police brutality *Dank memes (Just Cause) *Houses to buy *can ride in a taxi ---- Ideas by * Can hold unlimited amount of weapons on you * strangers quest or like the face quest in sleeping dogs * roits * All cars and vehicles from sleeping dogs * Better foil physics i want to have smashed police cars in a pile up * tank with tread * better ragdoll physics ---- Ideas by *Boost like in JC2 multiplayer when you fully upgrade a car. *Choice of what you want to add to a car plane or boat when you upgrade it. *Same thing but for weapons. ---- Ideas by I would like Medici will be an island of beaches,many middle-age castles and churches and also archaeological locations from the Roman period.I would like Medici to have trains (to transport people and the goods) and also new jets,boats and so on.I would like big cargo ships and aircraft carriers and big cruisers. ---- Ideas by jack ( ) hi im one of the advocate of just cause games sorry i have one advice to make just cause 3 if you put the train at the just cause 3 it make game very beautiful and put some modern car not old car or japan cars. Don't "start a discussion" to add more wishes That will start like a forum thread. Wishes should be added to the article by editing the article. There's instructions at the top of the page. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3